Last First Kiss
by ElevenThor
Summary: "you're my first kiss, and you're be the last too"-Park Chanyeol


**Tittle : Last First kiss[chapter 1]**

**Author : ElevenThor**_[ ednaraisaa_**]**

**Main Cast : -Park Chanyeol**

**-Kim Yena**

**Support Cast : you can find by yours**

**Genre : Sad , Romance,Marriage life**

**Rating : PG +15**

**Leght : Chaptered**

Note : hello!

Ini FF pertamaku disini, mohon maaf kalo banyak kesalahan kata atau TYPO yang bertebaran dimana mana

-THIS FF PURE MINE-

Happy Reading Guys!^^

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Didunia ini ada banyak wanita cantik, namun dimataku kau lah wanita yang paling cantik __**Istriku"**__-Park Chanyeol_

_Flashback_

"_Park Chanyeol __maukah kau menerima Kim Yena sebagai istrimu,menyayanginya dengan penuh kasih,dalam sakit maupun sehat,kaya maupun miskin,senang maupun sedih?" ucap seorang pendeta berdiri dihadapan kedua sajoli yang sedang berbahagia pada hari itu_

"_aku bersedia" ucap namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu tegas_

"_Kim Yena maukah kau menerima Park Chanyeol sebagai suamimu,menyayanginya dengan penuh kasih,dalam sakit maupun sehat,kaya maupun miskin,senang maupun sedih?" Tanya pendeta lagi kepada mempelai wanita bernama Kim Yena_

"_aku… bersedia"ucap yeoja itu tersenyum_

"_dengan ini saya tegaskan dihadapan tuhan, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Yena telah sah menjadi suami istri" tegas pendeta tersebut._

_Flashback off._

Park Chanyeol Pov

Sinar matahari menerpa wajahku, aku mencoba beranjak dari ranjang sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang yeoja sedang tertidur pulas disampingku, aku tersenyum melihat yeoja itu,

"Park yena, kau sangat cantik" bisikku kecil sambil merapikan _poni_ yang menutupi matanya yang indah, aku tersenyum melihatnya, tubuhnya menggeliat pelan dan membuka sedikit matanya

"eughh" desahnya kecil

"mianhae yeobo, aku membangunkanmu" ucapku pelan

"hmm, oppa kau sudah bangun? Mianhae aku telat bangun lagi" ucapnya

"aish gwanchana yeobo," ucapku menatapnya lembut

"wae?kenapa oppa memandangku begitu? Ahh aku tau rambutku berantakan,"ucapnya mencoba merapikan rambutnya , dengan cepat aku menahan tangannya

"park yena, kau sudah begitu cantik pagi ini sangat cantik" ucapku tersenyum, dia kelihatan tersipu malu

"aish kau mau menggodaku park chanyeol? Andwae, kau tak akan bisa" ucapnya

"hey aku tak menggodamu yeobo, kau benar benar cantik" ucapku lagi,dia tersenyum dan…

_Chuu~_

Dia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibirku

"morning kiss" ucapnya tersenyum,_"tuhan… dia istriku ya dia istriku,"batinku_

"saranghae" ucapku mencium keningnya

"ya oppa, bukankah kau kerja hari ini? Mandilah akan kubuatkan kau sarapan" ucap yena mengelus pipiku

"aish, nde aku lupa, baiklah aku mandi dulu nde?" ucapku beranjak dari kasur

SKIP

Aku berjalan menuju dapur, aku melihat sosok wanita sedang sibuk merapikan meja makan aku tersenyum melihat wanita itu

"yeobo.." panggilku

"ahh,oppa kemarilah aku sudah membuatkan sandwitch kesukaanmu" ucapnya

"jinjja? Pasti sangat enak" ucapku semangat

"kau tidak lembur kan oppa?" tanyanya

"aniyo, wae? Jika aku lembur kau akan merindukanku kan?" ucapku menggodanya

"aish, makanlah oppa" ucapnya menggigit sandwitch nya, aku mulai melahap sandwitch ku

"hmm, yeobo-ah, ini sangat enak" ucapku mempercepat kunyahanku

"jinjja, ahh syukurlah, makannya pelan pelan oppa, nanti kau tersedak" ucapnya

"nde yeobo," ucapku masih mengunyah, dia hanya tersenyum melihatku, setelah sandwitch ku habis aku segera berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjaku

"yeobo, aku pergi dulu nde" ucapku berjalan kearahnya

"nde, dasimu belum rapi oppa, kau ini" dia mendekat dan merapikan kembali dasiku,

"nah sudah rapi," ucapnya mengusap jas kerjaku

"gomawo yeobo-ah,aku pergi nde"ucapku tersenyum melihatnya dan mencium dahinya sekilas

"nde, oppa" jawabnya tersenyum, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju luar rumah

"oppa.." panggil yena aku langsung menoleh kearahnya

"jangan nakal" ucapnya tersenyum manis

"tidak akan yeobo, tidak akan" ucapku melambaikan tanganku kearanya

Yena Pov

Aku memandang kepergian suamiku, sekilas aku tesenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, aku berjalan menuju meja makan merapikan kembali piring piring dan gelas bekan aku dan suamiku sarapan tadi dan langsung mencucinya, selanjutnya aku berjalan menuju kamar dan merapikannya, aku membersihkan ranjang aku terdiam melihat bantalku…

"kenapa banyak sekali rontok?aish apakah aku salah memakai sampo lagi?" tanyaku sendiri dengan cepat aku menyingkirkan helaian rambut itu dari bantalku,

SKIP

Aku duduk diruang tengah menunggu kedatangan suamiku, tak beberapa lama kemudian aku melihat mobil sedan hitam berhenti didepan teras rumah, ya itu suamiku dengan cepat aku membukakan pintu

"yeobo" jeritnya langsung mendekat kearahku

"malam oppa, kajja masuk kau pasti lelah" ucapku membawakan tas kerjanya, aku bergegas kedapur dan membawakannya air dingin

"oppa, minumlah" ucapku menyodorakan segelas air

"nde yeobo" ucapnya meminum air itu, dia kembali tersenyum menatapku, aku mengelus pipinya dan sedikit memeluknya aku tau dia sangat lelah dan pasti sangat pusing memikirkan pekerjaan kantornya, dia membalas pelukanku dan mengusap rambutku pelan

"park yena," panggilnya, aku tersenyum melihatnya

"nde oppa" jawabku memeluknya lebih erat

"berjanjilah untuk tetap disisiku" ucapnya melepas pelukan dan menatapku lembut

"wae? Apakah kau meragukanku?" tanyaku

"aniyo, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku" ucapnya , dengan cepat aku mengelus pipinya dengan kedua tanganku

"kau tak perlu takut oppa, aku akan terus berada disisimu" ucapku tersenyum

"saranghae" ucapnya mencium dahiku lembut,

"nado," ucapku kembali tersenyum, aku membuka dasi suamiku yang masih terikat rapi di lehernya,

"yeobo-ah, aku lapar" ucapnya

"ahh, nde aku membuatkanmu _bulgoggi _akan aku panaskan sebentar" ucapku mulai beranjak dari kursi yg kududuki, langkahku tertahankan karna chanyeol oppa menahanku

"wae oppa?" tanyaku bingung

"aniyo, hanya saja kau tampak sangat cantik dari biasanya" ucapnya tersenyum sangat manis

"aish, kau mau menggodaku lagi?" ucapku tersipu

"kau selalu mengira aku menggodamu," ucapnya

"nde, park chanyeol suamiku yang tampan" ucapku tersenyum, dia mengacak acak rambutku

"baiklah, aku memanaskan makanan dulu, kau ganti bajulah oppa" ucapku

"nde istriku yang cantik" ucapnya beranjak dari kursi itu

SKIP

Setelah aku memanaskan bulgoggi Chanyeol datang memakai baju kaus berwarna biru langit entah kenapa dia sangat tampan memakai baju itu

"kajja makan oppa" ucapku menarik kursi meja makan

"nde yeobo" ucapnya mendekat, _"omo omo, kenapa dia sangat tampan,"_batinku

"waeyo yeobo? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanyanya

"nde? Ahh, aniyo hanya saja… kau sangat tampan memakai baju seperti itu" ucapku menundukkan kepala, dia mengacak rambutku pelan

"kau ini, aku ini suamimu, tak perlu menunduk malu seperti itu kk" ucapnya lembut

"nde oppa" jawabku

"kajja makan" ajaknya mulai melahap bulgoggi buatanku hingga habis.

Setelah makan malam, aku langsung merapikan piring-piring kotor beserta gelas dan mencucinya…

"yeobo-ah, sudah jam 9 malam tidurlah" ucap chanyeol memelukku dari belakang

"aish, kau ini mengagetkanku saja" ucapku,aku langsung membalikan tubuhku dan menatapnya

"nde suamiku yang tampan" ucapku tersenyum memandangnya

"kali ini kau yang menggodaku yeobo" ucapnya mencubit hidungku pelan

"aku tak menggodamu oppa" ucapku menundukkan kepala lagi

"heyy, jangan malu seperti itu, aku suamimu yeobo" ucapnya menaikkan kepalaku

"nde oppa" ucapku pelan

"besok kita jalan jalan ke sungai han nde?" ajaknya, aku langsung membulatkan mataku

"jinjja?! Ahh aku sangat senang" ucapku tersenyum lebar

"kau suka?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk cepat

"nde, sangat suka.. tapi apa kau besok tidak kerja?"tanyaku

"aniyo,tidak ada jadwal kerjaku besok" ucapnya tersenyum

"gomawo…" ucapku tersenyum

"nde yeobo-ah, kajja tidur" ucapnya

"nde"

Aku dan suamiku berjalan menuju kamar, selama itu chanyeol tak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya

"tidurlah yeobo" ucapnya mendudukanku diranjang, aku menghempaskan tubuhku diranjang, chanyeol terbaring disampingku dan menatapku tulus

"tidurlah,"ucapnya mengelus rambutku pelan, aku menghadap kearahnya, dan kami berduapun berhadapan

"_park chanyeol, keberuntungan terbesarku adalah menjadi istrimu dan berada disampingmu saat ini"_batinku

Author Pov

Chanyeol masih mengelus rambut milik istrinya dan tak henti hentinya menatap yena penuh arti, lama kelamaan istrinya itupun tertidur pulas, chanyeol tersenyum manis melihat istrinya yg sedang tertidur itu

"selamat malam istriku" bisiknya dan langsung mencium kening yena

SKIP

Pagi harinya chanyeol sepertinya bangun lebih dulu lagi, dia memandang dan akhirnya tersenyum melihat kecantikan istrinya

"kecantikan yang sama, semakin hari kau semakin cantik istriku" bisiknya pelan, chanyeol mengelus pelan pipi istrinya sesekali dia tersenyum sambil memandangi yena yang sedang tertidur pulas, chanyeol beranjak dari kasurnya perlahan lahan hingga akhirnya dua buah tangan melingkar sempurna di pinggang chanyeol,

"oppa, selamat pagi" ucap yena masih memeluk chanyeol

"kau sudah bangun yeobo?" ujar chanyeol membalikan badannya dan langsung memeluk yena erat

"nde, oppaya"

"bagaimana tidurmu yeobo? Apakah nyenyak? Apakah kau memimpikanku semalam?" konyol chanyeol tergidik geli

"nde? Hmm tidurku nyenya oppa, hanya saja aku tak memimpikanmu, karena kau nyata" ucap yena menatap chanyeol lembut

"kau sungguh pintar membuatku semakin mencintaimu yeobo-ah, " ucap chanyeol mengacak rambut yena pelan

"aish kau mulai menggodaku lagi park chanyeol" ucap yena mencubit pipi chanyeol geram

"kau sangat cantik park yena," kata chanyeol pelan sambil mengelus pipi yena

"bagaimana suatu saat nanti kecantikanku hilang? Apakah kau akan berhenti mencintaiku oppa?" Tanya yena menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan childishnya

"tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun akan terus begitu, dimataku kau tidak ada bandingannya istriku yang cantik" jawab chanyeol mencolek hidung yena

"gomawo oppaya" ucap yena mengelus pipi chanyeol

"oh iya, _morning kiss?_" ucap chanyeol menggoda yena

"aish, kau ingat saja," omel yena

_Chuuuu~_

Tanpa aba-aba chanyeol mendaratkan ciumannya kebibir yena,

"manis yeobo-ah" bisik chanyeol tepat didepan telinga yena, yena tertunduk malu melihat tingkah istrinya

"hey, kau malu lagi? Park yena, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali aku ini suamimu, kau tak perlu malu padaku" ucap chanyeol meyakinkan yena, yena memegang pipi chanyeol dan…

_Chuu~_

Yena memberanikan diri mencium chanyeol, beberapa detik kemudian yena pun melepaskan bibirnya

"ya aku istrimu," ucap yena tersenyum menatap chanyeol, chanyeol membalas senyuman yena

"oppaya, aku ingin belanja hari ini, kau mau menemaniku kan?" Tanya yena

"tentu saja yeobo-ah, sehabis belanja ke sungai han nde?" jawab chanyeol tersenyum

"baiklah suami tampanku" ucap yena tersenyum

SKIP

Yena Pov

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 2siang, dengan cepat aku duduk dimeja riasku hanya sedikit berdandan agar tampak lebih cantik,

"yeobo-ah apakah masih lama?" teriak suamiku chanyeol dari luar kamar

"aniyo, sebentar lagi oppa" jawabku tak ada jawaban darinya dengan cepat aku menyisir rambutku, aku sedikit terkejut melihat sisirku.

"mwoya? Kenapa rambutku rontok lagi? Aish sepertinya aku harus benar benar membuang shampoo itu" ucapku pelan,

Aku berjalan menuju luar kamar, membuka pintu, aku melihat suamiku sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil terus melihat arlojinya

"kajja oppa" ucapku mendekat kearahnya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh itu lagi,

"oppaya, apakah aku terlihat jelek? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan begitu lagi" kataku

"yeobo, kau sangat cantik sungguh" ucapnya sambil terus menatapku

"jinjja? gomawo oppaya, kajja kita pergi" ucapku menarik tangannya

"nde yeobo"

Aku terus memegang tangannya, tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tanganku dan membuka pintu mobil

"silahkan masuk nona cantik" ucapnya, aku hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya, entah kenapa aku merasa kepalaku sedikit sakit, tak berapa lama chanyeol masuk mobil

"yeobo-ah kita belanja di mall saja nde?" ucapnya

"terserah saja oppaku yang tampan" ucapku tersenyum kearahnya,

"_kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit begini?"batinku_

"oppaya," panggilku

"aniyo, kau sangat tampan jika sedang menyupir begitu" kataku

"jinjja? aku tau itu yeobo-ah aku memang lelaki tampan bukan?" ucapnya

"seharusnya aku tak mengatakannya tadi" ucapku tertawa kecil

_sesampainya di mall_

"yeobo-ah kajja turun" ucap chanyeol

"nde oppa," dengan cepat aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, chanyeol mendekatiku dan langsung menggandeng tanganku

"kita langsung ke swalayan saja?" tanyanya

"nde"

Aku berjalan membawa keranjang belanjaan, melihat lihat apa saja yg dibutuhkan,

"oppa, besok kau ingin aku masak apa?" tanyaku

"hmm, apapun bila itu buatan istriku, aku pasti akan menyukainya" ucapnya

"kau menggodaku lagi?" tanyaku tersenyum kearahnya

"aniyo, itu benar benar yeojaku," jawabnya, aku tertawa kecil melihatnya

"yeobo, lihat ini…" panggilnya

"wae oppa?" tanyaku

"lihat baju bayi ini, aku heran supermarket menjual baju bayi juga?_ckckck_ lucu sekali bukan?" tanyanya sambil melihatkan baju bayi perempuan yang dia pegang

"nde sangat lucu oppa," ucapku tersenyum

"yeobo-ah aku sangat ingin…" ucapnya terpotong

"nde oppaya, aku tau, aku akan mengusahakannya" ucapku tersenyum

"benarkah? Ahh yasudah kajja kita belanja lagi" katanya merangkulku, aku berjalan lagi sambil mendorong belanjaanku, aku masih bisa merasakan kepalaku berdenyut denyut, kenapa bisa sakit begini, kucoba untung memegang kepalaku

"yeobo-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya chanyeol membuatku gugup

"aku? Apa ada yang salah?ckck aku tak apa apa oppaya, kajja ketempat sayuran, aku ingin membeli wortel" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan

"ahh, baiklah kajja" ucapnya, aku menghembuskan nafas lega

Sesudah belanja aku berniat untuk membeli obat penghilang sakit kepala, tapi aku takut chanyeol oppa akan khawatir,

"_aku masih bisa menahannya"batinku_

Aku berjalan sambil memegang erat tangan chanyeol oppa,

"omo, omo! Sejak kapan hujan ini turun" ucap chanyeol oppa

"gwanchana oppa," kataku pelan

"tapi aku sudah berjanji akan mengajakmu ke sungai han yeobo-ah" ucap chanyeol resah, aku mengelus dada chanyeol pelan

"gwanchana, masih ada besok, lusa dan seterusnya oppa," kataku tersenyum

"kau sungguh… ah yeobo aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa,yasudah kajja kita kemobil" ucapnya

"kita tak membawa paying oppa, ahh akan kubeli sebentar" kataku langsung membalikan badan

"aniyo…"dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi kepalaku

"aku akan melindungimu, yeobo" ucapnya, aku tersenyum melihatnya

"_tuhan… terimakasih"batinku_

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung meletakkan barang belanjaan tadi didapur, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore, tapi kepalaku masih saja sakit, ada apa ini?

"yeobo-ah, kemarilah" panggil chanyeol, aku melihat kearah belakang ternyata ia sedang duduk di ruang tengah , aku mulai melangkah mendekatinya…

"waeyo oppa?" tanyaku

"duduklah disini" ucapnya memukul-mukul kursi kosong disampingnya, aku pun langsung duduk

"nde, ada apa?" tanyaku bingung

"aku ingin melihat ini denganmu," ucap chanyeol tersenyum memegang pipiku, ya itu adalah album pernikahan kami, perlahan-lahan chanyeol membuka foto pertama, foto dimana aku sedang berjalan menuju altar dengan chanyeol di depanku, sampai akhirnya bagian terakhir dari album itu adalah, saat dimana ciuman pertama kami berdua.

"yeobo.. kau tau" ucap chanyeol terpotong

"nde?"

"bibirmu, adalah ciuman pertamaku" ucap chanyeol menatapku lembut

"jinjja?aish aku tak yakin kkk"

"nde, dulu ayahku pernah bilang _'berikanlah seluruh yang kau punya, jiwamu, hatimu kepada gadis yang akan menjadi istrimu' _jadi aku benar-benar menjaganya untuk gadis yg akan menjadi istriku, dan itu dirimu yeobo" ucap chanyeol lembut

"kau sungguh sungguh… ahh oppa aku tak tau ingin bicara apa" ucap yena meletakkan kepalanya dibahu chanyeol

"aku tak meminta banyak padamu yeobo, aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada disisiku, sampai tuhan meminta kita berpisah" kata chanyeol lagi

"nde oppaya, aku akan tetap berada disisimu" ucapku, chanyeol mengelus rambutku pelan, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit itu lagi, aku sangat ingin menyentuh kepalaku…

"oppa…" sahutku

"nde, yeobo?" jawabnya,

"ah, aniyo… bagaimana aku menyiapkan makan malam? Aku akan membuatkanmu sup" ucapku

"ahh, itu benar… aku akan ganti baju dulu yeobo,"

"baiklah oppa"

Aku beranjak dari kursi ku..

"yeobo-ah, kau mau ikut?" ucapnya menatapku aneh

"jangan menatapku dengan tatapan mesum-mu itu, aku takkan tergoda olehnya" ucapku tergidik kecil

"ahh baiklah bagaimana dengan ini?" ucapnya tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan lesung pipinya

"_omo omo! Tampan sekali"batinku_

"baiklah baiklah park chanyeol aku kalah, sekarang ganti bajumu" ucapku

"nde istriku" ucapnya mengedipkan matanya lalu berlari

"aish manusia itu" ucapku, aku berjalan perlahan-lahan,

"sepertinya kepalaku sudah agak membaik," bisikku

SKIP

Chanyeol Pov

Aku berjalan menuju dapur melihat istriku yang sedang mengaduk-aduk sesuatu yang pasti itu adalah makanan, aku mendekatinya mencoba memeluknya dari belakang dan ya aku berhasil…

"yeobo-ah, supnya sangat harum" ucapku masih memeluknya

"jinjja? ahh syukurlah, sekarang menyingkirlah dariku aku sedang memasak oppa" ucapnya tidak melihatku sedikitpun

"baiklah, aku akan pergi" ucapku manja, aku melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menjauhinya, tiba-tiba langkahku tertahan, yena menarik tanganku dan membalikkan tubuhku hingga akhirnya kami berdua bertatapan

"aku hanya main-main oppa, jangan begitu seperti anak kecil saja" ucapnya mencubit pipiku, aku terus menatapnya, entah kenapa dia sungguh cantik sangat cantik

"nde.. sekarang masak lah yeojaku, aku akan menunggumu disini" ucapku

Yena mulai berjalan menuju dapur, aku hanya melihat kecantikannya dari belakang, dia sungguh cantik, tak beberapa lama kemudian yena datang membawa 2 mangkuk sup ditangannya

"yeobo, sebaiknya tidak perlu memakai nasi" ucapku

"nde oppaku" ucapnya

Setelah makan malam aku mengajak yena untuk bersantai di lantai atas, memandangi kota seoul yena tampak terdiam menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya, aku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya menatap wajahnya yg sangat cantik…

"oppaya…" panggilnya

"nde yeobo"

"jika kita punya anak nanti kau ingin anak kita laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanyanya

"biar tuhan yang menjawab itu yeobo" jawabku merangkulnya, dia membalas rangkulanku, aku mencium keningnya, entah kenapa aku sangat takut kehilangannya

"yeobo…" panggilku

"nde?"

"saranghae" ucapku, dia mendongkak agar dapat menatapku, aku tersenyum kearahnya

"aku tak perlu menjawabnya, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya oppa… nado" ucapnya tersenyum sambil mengelus pipiku lembut

"yeobo sudah hampir jam 9, kajja kita tidur udara sudah semakin dingin" ucapku

"nde suamiku yang tampan" ucapnya berdiri mendahuluiku

Aku dan yena pun berjalan kekamar, sesampainya dikamar yena duduk di ranjang memandangi bingkai foto kecil di meja samping ranjang, perlahan aku berjalan mendekatinya

"waeyo yeobo?" tanyaku duduk disampingnya

"entahlah, aku masih belum percaya, aku mencintaimu oppa" ucapnya menatapku

"jika kau tau, aku lebih mencintaimu" ucapku meraih pipinya,

"aku berjanji takkan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu, mencintaimu aku berjanji istriku" ucapku tersenyum, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, mencoba untuk mencium bibirnya dan

_Chuu~_

Chanyeol pov end

Author Pov

Chanyeol berhasil mencium bibir yena, lama-kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi-jadi, dan kejadian yang lebih dalam pun terjadi.

SKIP

_Morning 8.10 KST_

Matahari mulai meninggi, sinarnya pun menyerobot masuk kesela-sela jendela kamar milik sepasang suami isri park chanyeol dan yena, Chanyeol yg masih terbaring lemas diranjangnya pun membuka matanya pelan, pandangannya tertuju pada ranjang di sampingnya

"yeobo?" sahutnya tak ada jawaban sedikitpun, chanyeol terlihat sedikit bingung, chanyeol segera beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke dapur, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang yeoja sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan dapurnya

"yeobo-ah" sahutnya

"ahh oppa kau sudah bangun," jawab yeoja itu tersenyum kearahnya, chanyeol mendekat kearah wanita itu

"kau sangat cantik" ucap chanyeol tersenyum

"aish, oppaya jangan menggodaku, mandilah" ucap yena mencubit pipi chanyeol pelan

"baiklah istriku yang cantik" ucap chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan melangkah meninggalkan dapur

"oppaya!" panggil yena

"_morning kiss?_apa kau melupakannya?" tanya yena menggoda chanyeol

"ahh benar," jawab chanyeol mendekati yena lagi, dengan cepat chanyeol meraih tengkuk yena dan mencium bibir yeoja itu sekilas

"tumben kau mengingatkanku yeobo? Atau jangan jangan kau belum puas semalam" goda chanyeol

"ya! Aniyo" ucap yena menundukkan kepalanya malu

"jangan malu begitu, baiklah aku akan mandi istriku" ucap chanyeol mencolek dagu yena dan berlari masuk kamar

Tak beberapa lama chanyeol datang memakai jas kantornya, ia berjalan mendekati yena

"yeobo-ah, apa makanannya sudah siap?" tanya chanyeol sambil merapikan dasinya

Tanpa menjawab Yena pun mendekati chanyeol, langsung merapikan dasi milik suaminya itu

"jika kau memerlukan bantuan katakana saja oppa" ucap yena fokus pada dasi chanyeol, chanyeol tersenyum melihat yena

"nde istriku,"

"nah sudah, kajja kita makan" ajak yena,

Meraka berduapun sarapan

Setelah makan chanyeol beranjak dan langsung mengambil tas kerjanya

"yeobo-ah aku berangkat kerja dulu nde?" ucap chanyeol mendekati yena yang sedang sibuk merapikan piring-piring kotor di meja makan

"ahh, nde oppaya hati hati" ucap yena tersenyum kearah chanyeol,

"karena kemarin hujan,nanti sore kita akan kesungai han ok?" tanya chanyeol

"jinjja, ahh gomawo oppaya" ucap yena tersenyum

"nde, aku pergi dulu jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku pulang yeobo" ucap chanyeol mencium kening yena

Author Pov End

Yena Pov

Hari sudah mulai siang, aku masih belum selesai memasak sup, chanyeol oppa akan pulang jam 5 sore, aku harus selesai sebelum suamiku pulang, aku sibuk memotong wortel sedari tadi,

"kenapa rasa sakit kepalaku masih saja ada" bisikku kecil sambil terus memotong wortel, aku merasakan kepalaku seperti tercucuk sesuatu yang tajam, spontan aku langsung memegang kepalaku

"tuhan…" ucapku terus memegang kepalaku, tak biasanya sesakit ini aku memang sering mengalami sakit kepala tapi tak pernah sesakit ini…

Aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit kepalaku dan terus memotong sayuran yg ada didepan mataku, hingga aku merasakan sesuatu cair menetes dari hidungku…

"darah?" ucapku kaget, aku panik aku cemas, aku mencoba tenang dan mencuci noda darah dihidungku

"_ahh, mungkin hanya capek biasa, gwanchana yena-ah"batinku_

Aku duduk di sofa menunggu kedatangan suamiku, aku sudah bersiap-siap dan berdandan secantik mungkin untuk sore ini, aku sangat merindukan sungai han…

_Tin! Tin!_

Suara klakson mobil chanyeol oppa pun terdengar, segera aku langsung menuju sumber suara,

"yeobo-ah kita langsung pergi sekarang saja" ucap chanyeol tersenyum

Aku mengangguk kecil dan langsung masuk ke mobil,

"mianhae yeobo, aku agak telat pulang" ucapnya memegang tanganku

"nde, oppaya gwanchana" ucapku tersenyum

"kau cantik sekali" ucapnya

"nde oppaya, kau juga sangat tampan" ucapku

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengendarai mobil aku asyik memandangi jalan yg lumayan rame oleh kendaraan yang sedang berlalu lalang, masalah sakit kepala, mungkin sudah agak hilang karena tadi aku sudah meminum obat penghilang sakit kepala, tak beberapa lama bisa terlihat lagi sungai han di depan mataku aku tersenyum melihat sungai itu, sesampainya di sungai han, chanyeol oppa segera mencari tempat cocok untuk parkir

Aku dan chanyeol oppa berjalan-jalan disekitar sungai, berjalan sambil memandang keindahan sungai han ahh aku sangat merindukannya,

"_kenapa dingin sekali?" batinku, _chanyeol menoleh ke arahku, dia tersenyum sambil merapikan poni ku yang berantakan akibat terpaan angin yang lumayan kencang,

"_aku merasakannya lagi, kepalaku… tuhan lindungi aku"_ batinku

"yeobo-ah,wajahmu agak pucat, Apa kau sakit?"

-TBC-

**_For next chapt_**

**"_Kanker? Tuhan,haruskah?haruskah chanyeol oppa tau?"_**

**"_Jika aku tak cantik lagi, apa kau masih akan tetap mencintaku?"_**

**"_park yena, jangan tinggalkan aku,"_**

Huh, akhirnya(: , mohon maaf kalo banyak Typo dan sejenisnya(?) RCL ya^^

Thanks for reading guyyss!^^


End file.
